


Morning Delights

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #143, Byron Arclight] Byron has an interesting breakfast, made by his young sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Delights

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Morning Delights  
 **Characters:** Byron Arclight  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #143, Byron Arclight  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #143, Byron Arclight] Byron has an interesting breakfast, made by his young sons.

* * *

All the money in the world couldn't make up for the fact that Byron Arclight was a single father of three very _special_ boys. Chris was enough like him not to be a problem at all. Michael resembled his late wife so much in personality that Byron wondered about reincarnation several times as the boy grew up. Thomas... Thomas was special, in multiple ways, and there were times when his father wondered about things such as changelings. 

But nevertheless, he loved his sons, and he spent all the time that he could spare taking care of them. He gave them everything he could afford, which was virtually everything that any boy or set of boys could possibly have wanted, and he looked forward to when Chris would be able to start working with him. His oldest had made it plain that he would do that, and there wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop him. 

Yes, they were very much like one another. Once Byron got an idea into his head, it was almost impossible for him to shake it. Not that he worried about that much. So far, he hadn't had an idea that he really wanted to lose in the first place. 

Today, the first day he was going to work with a new partner, by the name of Dr. Faker, wasn't any different from most days, with one exception. 

“You made breakfast?” He looked at the dining room table, a slight trickle of unease whiffling through him. He wasn't quite certain if the three of them should be trusted unsupervised in the kitchen. Shouldn't the cook have handled this? 

Chris smiled, an expression that was really more the faintest upturning of one corner of his mouth than anything else. “It was Thomas's idea.” 

His middle son grumped a little under his breath, something that sounded more like 'it was not' than anything else. Byron decided not to argue the point and settled down in his chair, looking at the offering before him. Pancakes. Bacon. Scrambled eggs. Coffee. His usual breakfast, but … different. 

Different because the edges of the panckes were black, the bacon was too pink, and the eggs...he could spy pieces of shell in them. The coffee looked suitable, and in an hopeful attempt to cover any wariness for the main meal, he took a sip. And put the cup back down. 

_What did they do to the coffee?_ He was a scientist, but there were questions he did not choose to look too closely into. 

Despite Thomas's protest that he hadn't had anything to do with this, Byron could see the boy peeking at him, a hopeful glint in his eyes. So he drew in a breath and started eating. It wouldn't kill him. It just wasn't gourmet fare. 

“It's delicious!” He kind of wished he had more practice in lying. Were they going to guess? He kept on eating nevertheless. “I've never had anything like this!” He never lied to his children. 

**The End**


End file.
